A New Beggining
by Yume Ishimaru
Summary: HpYgo It's been 15 Years Since Battle City and The Harry Potter Gang's Seventh year. Unfortantly Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, Mokuba and Joey had all been killed. Good new though was that they were Reincarnated. More Info Inside
1. Chapter 1

Sora: This is a Story Idea I randomly got. It Happens 15 years after The Harry Potter Crew's seventh Year and 15 years since battle city Unfortantly Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, Mokuba and Jou had all been killed but they're is some good news. They all got reincarnated as the Children on the Harry Potter Gang

_Pairings:_

Harry Potter Pairings: Harry/Oc (She died), Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Bill/Fleur.

Hints of Fred/George and Hermione/Snape

Future Draco/Harry

Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings: Yuugi/Oc, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Joey/Seto.

Some Insest (Malik/Bakura)

_The Children_

Yami Mouto - Now Atemu Yami Potter

Yuugi Mouto - Now Yuugi Potter

Ryou Bakura - Now Ryou Weasley

Bakura (Ryou's Yami) - Now Bakura Malfoy

Malik Istar - Now Malik Malfoy

Marik Ishtar - Now Marik Weasley

Seto Kaiba - Now Seto Weasley

Mokuba Kaiba - Now Mokuba Weasley

Joey Wheeler - Now Joey Malfoy

Joey and Malik are Twins, Bakura and Yume (My Original Character) are Twins and Yami and Yuugi are twins

Sora: Also for the Sake of My Fic, Siruis never really died and Dumbledore Lives! ... Anyways Please Enjoy the Fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami smiled as he helped his twin with the puzzle they had found in Diagon Alley. They're Father had tooken them to the Alley on a trip and Some Man with a turban had given it to them. They Had been working on it for quite a while now. The Two twins were short for they're age but Yugi was shorter then Yami.

Yami blew his bangs from his face. He had unruley hair like his father

Yugi sat there inconsintration as he worked on the puzzle. He was determined to solve it before bedtime.

Yami chuckled a bit as he watched, taking a break. He smiled as he took out his wand and waved it around in boredom. He then accidently blew a hole in the well

"Woops" He murmured as he looked at his Father who was looking at the wall with a Shocked expression

Harry who had been on the other side of the wall, looked through the wall with a wide eyed expression. Yugi looked up at Yami and then the wall, "there was no need to kill the wall..." he trailed off his hands still working on the puzzle.

Yami gave Yuugi a slight glare before he said "It was an Accident... Sorry Dad"in asheepish way. Yami's real first name was Atemu but everybody called him by his middle name Yami, even his father

Harry sighed and nodded, with a swish of his wand the wall was repaired and the boys were left alone. All you Yugi could think about was solving the puzzle, he couldn't explain why he wanted it solved so badly but he did, "hmmmm" he hummed

Yami thensnatched the puzzle from Yuugiand worked on it a bit. The twins took turnsputting togetherwith the puzzle. Yami gave a smirk as he heard a click telling that a piece went in.

Yugi grinned at hearing the click, he looked at the puzzle trying to guess what peace would fit next

Yami looked and started to put more pieces in smoothly. After an Hour of moving the puzzle back and forth The Puzzle was almost done. It was just missing the eye piece. Yami handed the puzzle back to Yuugi "Here Aibou you can put the last piece in" He said. Every so often Yugi and Yami would say something in Japanese and be able to understand each other, even though almost everyone else usually never understood them.

Yugi smiled taking the puzzle and the last peace. he looked at it for a minute then placed the last peace clicking it in place, "there it's finished" he said joy eched in his voice. Yami smiled and was about to say something when the puzzle glowed a blinding lightly. While the twins were blinded the millinium symbol appeared on they're foreheads but quickly disappeared. When the light faded a man with long black hair fell out of the puzzle. Yami gave a yelp of surprise before he moved over and was it front of Yuugi, protectively.

The Man seemed a bit dazed as he layed on the floor

Yugi was moving to try and get a better look, "should I call dad?" he whispered to Yami, as he watched the man from behind yami.

"Yah go" Yami said as he looked at the man, he was very protective of Yuugi.

Meanwhile the man on the floor continued to look dazed

Yugi slipped from behind his brother and shot for the room their Father was in. After about a minute Harry appeared at the door as he had his wand raised, Yugi stood timedly to the side. Harry glanced at yami, "you alright?" he asked not really looking at the man but wand aimed at him no the less.

Yami nodded then join his twin behind they're father.The Man wasslowly coming to his sences as hegroaned a bit rubbing his sore back

Harry nodded to his son, then turned his atention to the intruder. He stared at the man, furrowing his brow, he thought the man looked familar

The Mangave a sigh before he looked around. He then looked atHarry,who had his wand pointed at him. He blinked as he reconised the familar eyes and the scar "Harry?"He said. Yami was a bit confused that the man knew his father's name

Harry didn't even blink ashe was used to people knowing him, he was the-boy-who-lived or to anyone who fallowed Voldemort he was the-boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die. "Yes? I'm Harry Potter, What are you doing in my sons's room?" he asked. He knew who he thought the person looked like but that man was dead, murdered by a death eater. Yugi looked at the man and then looked at his father.

"Oh God Harry you've grown"The Mansaid smilingasmile that could only be that of Siruis Black

Harry blinked looking at the smile, his face going pale, "Sirius?...no it can't be you...your dead...Sirius is dead..." he said not at all making sense.

Siruis rubbed the back of his neck "Well apparently that mirror just tranported me to another realm... It didn't kill me" He said as he picked up a random toy in the messy room to show he wasn't a ghost

Harry thought a moment, with voldemort at large he couldn't afford to fall victum to a deatheater in disguise, "Alight Sirius answer me this, What was my Father's nickname and what was his animagus form?" he asked wand still raised.

"Prongs and it was a stag" Siruis said as he looked at the wand. Yami looked at the man and blinked. He had remembered they're dad telling him and Yugi that at one time when they had asked about they're grandparents

Harry grinned pocketing his wand, after that hepractically glomped Sirius, "welcome back Padfoot" he said cheerfully. Yugi blinked, trying to think.

Siruis gave an ouf then smiled "Thanks Harry" Siruis said. Yami looked confused and embassed, at the fact his father was acting... well like Yugi

Harry smiled then regained his composure, "Yugi, Yami, this is Sirius Black, my god father, Sirius these are my sons" he said beaming with pride as Yugi hid behind Yami.

Yami nodded at Siruis as he stood in front of his twin in a protective way. Siruis smiled and said "Nice to meet you both" after he said that he looked at Harry and asked "You wouldn't have any steak at all would you Harry?" Siruis asked as his stomich grumbled

Harry nodded, "yeah fallow me to the kitchin and I'll some up" he exiting the room. Yugi peeked out from behind his brother enough so that you could see his eyes.

Siruis smiled at Yuugi as he passed the two and followed Harry like an eager puppy

Harry began digging the meat out, "how doyou want it?" he asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Ediable" Siruisrespondedas he looked hungreyly at the meat. Yami watched from the door way "He's strange" He said to Yugi, knowing he followed

Harry chuckled, "I mean rare, medium rare or well done?" he asked already heating the pan.

"ummhmmm"Yugi agreed.

"Medium Rare" Siruis said as he licked his lips. Yami watched then looked over at Yuugi "You ok?" He asked as Yugi blinked at him

"yeah, I'm fine...just startled is all" heresponded as hecalmed down and becoming more curious by the minute.

Harry nodded and waited until the pan was the right temperaturebefore placing it in the pan, locking in all natural juces as he did this. He figured if Sirius wanted flavoring he could add it when he was eating it. He fliped it and did the same thing to the other side, "Resmus will flip when he finds out you're back" he said

Siruis grinned "Yah Probley" as he started to drool over Harry's shoulder, staring at the meat. Harry smiled when it was done, he put it on a plate and got him some silverwear, all thou part of him doubted Sirius would even use them. He put the plate on the table, he grabed a couple butterbeers from the fridge

"you know he hasn't been the same sense what happened" he said turning his butterbeer in his hands.

As Siruis dug in, not using the silver ware like Harry guessed, he looked up. He swallowed then asked "What do you mean?"

Harry looked up, "well he just sorta lost interest in life...other than fighting the war to see it end, I think it really got to him the idea that all he had left of his friends was the one person he wished was dead..."he trailed off just like he always did when he was younger.

"..." Siruis went quiet as he whipped his face off. He then took a drink "...I suppose his reaction will probley be that same as your's then?" Siruis said after another sip. Yami continued to listen in onthe conversation

Harry shrugged, "well everyone will act as if they're seeing a ghost, and if not will most likely ask you questions only you would know. Voldemort is still around...all thou it'd be nice to see some life in Remus again, and yes Wormtail still hasn't been captured, but in light of what was caught on survalence at the minstry they have cleared your name" he said with a faint smile

Siruis smiled back before saying "Well Until everything gets cleared up I guess the potter house hold will have a pet dog named Padfoot... Say did Ron and Hermione ever get together" Siruis asked cocking his head.

Harry nodded, "yep, and you can stay as long as you like" he said with a large smile on his face.

Siruis smiled as he looked at him "Great" he said then he streached "Do your boys always listen in on other's conversations?" He asked as Yami froze up on the spot.

Harry looked at the door were Yami and Yugi were, "unfortantly theyinherited that habit from me" he said with a bit of a sigh.

Yami peaked in "Sorry Dad" He mumbled in an embarresed manner. Siruis smiled a bit as he gave a light chuckle "Yes I see that"

Harry nodded at Yami, "I know," he said beforeturning to Sirius, "they are used to being allowed to hear what is said under this roof, unlike Albus I don't believe in keeping a person in the dark" he said.

Siruis nodded a bit as he yawned "Soo ... Where do I get to sleep? and don't you dare say a dog house" Siruis said as he looked at Harry with a light glare. Yami snickered a bit at that comment

Harry laughed to, "no, no not a dog house, we do have a guest room if you're interested"he said.

"Sounds Great" Siruis said with a grin.

Harry smiled before he brought Siruis to the Guest room. He then got Yami and Yugi to go to bed.

-------------------------------------Mean While at the Malfoy Manor----------------------------------Joey licked his lips when he noticed no one was in the kitchen. Getting an After Dinner snack was clearly on the boy's mind. Malik, however was watching Joey as he snickered slightly. Bakura was slacking on the couch bored out of his mind. Yume walked down the stairs and then over to Bakura. She sat next to him on the couch.Bakura noticed Yume, but continued to sulk. "You ok Bakura?" Yume asked Bakura as she cocked her head.

Bakura shrugged at her before he said "yeah, I'm just bored".

"Poor Kura" Yume said before she gave him a hug. Bakura smiled at being hugged as he returned it.

Joey started making his way over to the cookie jar, willing himself not to make a noise, he knew Malik was watching but he didn't care. Malik grinned then ran off to find they're mom. He ran up to Ginny and pulled on her shirt. Ginny looked down at Malik, "what is it suger?" she asked. Joey was already on the counter with the cookie jar in his lap, he had the cookie jar open as he munched happly.

Malik grinned then ran off to find they're mom. He ran up to Ginny and pulled on her shirt. 

"Joey sneaking Cookies again" Malik said.Ginny sighed before shegot up and went into the kitchin, "Joey Malfoy!" she said as she took the cookies away and put him on the ground.

After being punished for taking cookies Joey darted to find his twin, "tattle tail!" he said.

"Nu Uh" Malik said as he stuck out his tounge."Ya-Uh, you were the only one other than me in the kitchen" Joey said crossing his arms. Ginny went back to what she was doing.

"Nu Uh you can't prove it!"Malik said.

"Yes I Can! Bakura was in the living room sulking, Yume was assorbed into her book, Mom was in her thinking room which is sound proof...and I sensedyou watching me not to mention I heard you snicker at me" Joey said defensivly.

"So?" Malik said with a smirk.

"So why'd you rat me out?" Joey asked.

"I didn't" Malik said with a smirk

Joey gave up it was no use fighting with his twin anyway.

Malik grinned as he bounced off and Joey went to his room and started a war among his toys.

Meanwhile in the Livingroom, Yume smiled and then let him go as Bakura sighed, "so what were ya reading?" he asked. She held up a potions book she had gotten from their God Father Snape "This" She said. It was an advange potions bookBakura nodded, "you must really like potions" he said

"Well I'm really good at them and I want to show Uncle Snape what I've learned when we get to Hogwart" Yume said with a big smile."you know we can't call him uncle Snape when we're there, we have to call him Professor Snape" Bakura said with a slight laugh.

"Yah I know" Yume said with a smile"I heard from Mom that he's a pretty nasty professor unless your in slytherin..."Bakura trailed off trying to remember their mom's exact words.

"Well... Guess we'll have to hope he'll treat us good right?" Yume asked.Bakura nodded remembering what happened when he tried Snapes patents, "yeah...heh but he won't be treating our cousins nicely" he said.

Yume smiled a bit then said "Well you find that entertaining either way".Bakura shrugs, "can't help it, I'm bit like Dad in that respect" he said smiling proudly. Yume giggled a bit at him

"That you do" She said with a bright smile as Malik bounced past him "... I swear he's on a permiadent Sugar High" She said with a sighBakura sighed agreeing with Yume.

"he reminds me of that Rumbledore...I mean Dumbledore fellow Mom's always talking about...only he doesn't bounce around like a cracker jack" he said with a laugh realizing he used a muggle expression. Yume giggled as she nodded in agreement as Malik bounced around them. Bakura watched him bouncing and then looked at a pillow, with a grin heconsentrated on the pillow mutering the jinx Snape taught him to charm the pillow intop contenly hitting Malik like in a pillow fight. He grinned when it flew for his target.

When Malik got hit by the pillow, He glared at Bakura and used the same charm on a different pillow and sent it after Bakura. Yume quickly got out of the room and went up to Joey's room

Bakura laughedas He and Malikcontinued the pillow fight.

Joey was wearing Draco's old school hat has a generals hat and was yelling at a bunch of pillows as the oposing general. Yume giggled as she watched JoeyJoey blushed turning around, "how long haveyou been standing there?" he asked.

"Justfor abit.. Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone" Yume said as she walked over then sat by her brother giving him a hugJoey hugged Yume back, "thanks, I thought you were with Bakura? or did he sendyou off?" he asked.

"No... Him and Malik are in the middle of a pillow fight" Yume said as she smiled at him"hah ic, yeah it's not a good idea to be in the room when they're fighting" he said shaking his head still wearing the hat.

"Nope..." She said as she looked at his toys. She played with her brother all the time and played with her twin alot more often since she was cursedJoey smiled he loved his sister and brothers, "if you wanna play you can, I was just in the middle of trying to get a peace-treatie with General pillow-face..."he said laughing, he was never good at making up names.

Yume giggled as huggled Joey "It's fine I'd rather watch" She said as she layed on him a bit as she yawnedJoey hugged Yume close at hearing her yawn, he reached up with his other hand and knocked the pillow over defeating the general once and for all, "eh no peace-treatie so he must die, I win, anyhow why don't you take a nap?" he asked

"Can I take it with you?" Yume asked using her puppy eyes on JoeyJoey shrugged, "sure I could use the nap" he said. strowing the pillow at the head of his bed.

Yume smiled as she hugged him "Thank you Joey" She said in a sleepy toneJoey hugged Yume back, he made his way over to his bed and layed on his back looking at the roof.

Yume layed beside him and quickly went to sleep, Joey following her into Dreamland

Malik soon stopped when he noticed Yume was gone "Hey Where's your twin?" He asked Bakura

Bakura stopped and blinked looking around the room, "Yume?...hmmm donno" he said with a frown

"Hmmm you should keep better track of her" Malik said as he bounced a bitBakura shrugged, "it's not like we're out side, she's probably with Mom or with Joey, besides she doesn't like being in the same room as us when we are pillow fighting" he said

"Hmmm True" Malik said with a smile as he bouncedBakura watched Malik bounce, "whyare youalways bouncing?" he asked

"Cause it's fun and it mean's in cooler then you" Said Malik with a cocky grinBakura shrugged, "you do know you look like a hyped up dumbledore" he commented

"So? I'm still cooler then you" Malik said as he bounced around Bakura"so? Uncle Snape will always be the coolest"Bakura said not bitting the bait.

"So? I'm Second Coolest them" Malik said with a grin"sure until school starts" Bakura said with a smirk worthy of their father.

"Nu Uh Forever and Ever" Malik said as he pushed Bakura a bitBakura blinked atempting to ignore the push, "nope, no one person keeps their coolness they all become a old coot in the end," he said smirk still in place.

"Well then you'll loose it the faster" Malik saidBakura shrugs, "by then I plan to be already the Minster o' Magic" he said puffing out his chest slightly.

"Awww Why that's sooooooooo boring" Malik said with a whine then smirk "And with the pranks we both play I doubt you could":"maybe to you, but I just love the idea of all that power," Bakura said with a grin "hmmm I don't know about that, I mean look at Uncle Fred and Goerge they are respected to no end and they run the most prominent joke shop in the world" he continued

"They Run a JOKE shop. Spell it out J-O-K-E Shop" He said as he bounced"they are putting Zonkos out of business, and I happen to know from mom that alot of people in her circle wish they'd run for minster, People are tired of having a cranky old uptight wizard or witch with a hungarian horn tail shoved up their ass" Bakura said a matter of factly

"True... but alot of those types of people work at the Minister and it would take alot to get into the Minister" Malik saidBakura nodded, "true, I guess the best people can hope for is for Dumbledore to run for minster, and he could do being he's already a part of the wizard goverment and already has a strong fallowing" he said exculding the ones who follow Voldemort.

Malik nodded then tackled Bakura as he grinned. Him and Bakura played around in a way that they're Uncles (Fred and George) did when they were alone. Neither Yume or Joey knew what Malik and Bakura did (And yes When I mean those things I mean Insest)Bakura landed with and on a pile of pillows grinning like an idiot. He could sense that his sister was asleep and probable would be for quiet some time.Malik continued to grin before he kissed Bakura. Until he found a lover, his brother would do just find and he knew Bakura felt the same wayBakura purred softly as he kissed Malik back. He often found himself wondering what would happen when they find one.

Malik, however,never thought about about the Future and he was known for it. He kissed Bakura harder, hungrey for moreBakura moaned opening his mouth slightly while atempting to get Malik closer to him. Malik instantly took the chance to explore his brother's mouth as he pressed himself against BakuraBakura moaned as he dueled malik's tongue with his own, trying to get control.

Malik fought his brother for control as he kissed him, rubbing his body against Bakura's. Bakura gasped, arching into Malik's body in reaction as his brother rubbed him. He let Malik gain control for now.

Malik realised this as hesmirked as he rubbed harder.Bakura hissed in responseand started grinding back.

Malik smiled happily as he continued to grind into Bakura. Bakura was now loosing all rational thought as he picked up the pace a bit

Malik moaned a bit as hegrind it harder. Bakura picked up the pace a bit more encourged by his brothers moans of pleasure.

Malik moaned louder as he grinded back, evenharder now. Bakura broke the kiss so he could latch onto Malik's neck

Malik moaned louder as his lust grew, wanting more of his brother. Bakura smirked he suggested they'd find a better room inbetween hisassault of Malik's neck.

Malik nodded as he grinned, pleading to his brother that they do so. They then moved to a room.

-Insert Lemon Here-

Soon the Two Boy layed, panting. Malik quickly fell asleep and Bakura soon followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: I hope you people like it. The Weasley Family will be coming in the Next Chapter.

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Yume: I'm Glad you people Liked this Fic. One of my Friend's is helping me write it so you should go and read her stories, reviewing them as well. Ron16 is her name.

Anyways I don't own anything but the Story Idea. Everything else belongs to their respective owners

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Weasley Resisdence_

Seto was in his room as he was working on his creations many creations. Ryou was quietly reading a book in the other room. Marik was terrorizing the gnombs outside.

Mokuba was bouncing around his mother with a grin as he wanted a cookie. Hermione sighed "couldn't you wait until after supper for a cookie?" she asked in a calm voice

"Nooo I wanna Cookie now" Said Mokuba with a pout before he used his almighty puppy eyes.Hermione sighed, "alright just one" she said before handing Mokuba a cookie

"Yay Thankies Mommy!" Mokuba said as he took the cookie.

Hermione grinned as she went back to prepairing supper and Mokuba bounced off as he ate his cookie.

Suddenly a gnome came flying through the window of the Room Ryou was in. Ryou gave a yelp as he jumped up, looking over at the Gnome with a wide eyed look.The gnomb sat there shaking it's head dizzy and confused as Ron came running into the room at the sound of his son yelping, "what the...?" he said confused as to how the thing got in. Ryou scrambled up then moved over behind Ron.Ron levataited the gnomb and shot it out the window, yelling at Marik for aiming at the house with the stupid gnomb, he mended the window then turned to Ryou, "you aright?" he asked. Marik slid into the house having lost interest in throwing gnombs

Seto listened quietly before he rolled his eyesand went back to work

Ryou nodded, a little shooken up. Seto came down the stairs.Heglancedat Marik "Idiot" He muttered, which Marik stuck his tounge out to the retreating back which was entering the kitchen "Can I help you Mother?" Seto askedHermione blinked then looked at Seto, "you can if want dear" she said reminding herself of molly.

Seto smiled at Hermione and then said "Just tell me wait to do Mother" Seto said.

Hermione nodded, "how about making the salid?" she said fliping some sort of meat over

"Ok Mother" Seto said before he went right to work.

Hermione nodded focusing on her task.

Seto soon finished his task "Mother I'm done" He said to hermione

Hermione smiled, "thank you Seto" she said

"Anything Else I can do?" Seto asked.

Hermione thought a moment,"yep you can set the table if u like" she said has she got down the big serving dishes and began putting the food on it

Seto nodded as he quickly set up the silverware.Hermione easly moved around Seto as she put the food on the table when she was done she bent down and whispered into Seto's ear, "since youhelped me you get to fill your plate first" she said knowing the Marik, Ron, and maybe Mokuba and Ryou would eat up all the favoritesespecially Ron.

Seto smiled a bit "Thank Mother" He murmured.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Setothen waited for his mom to call the others. Or ask him to do so

During this time in the living room Ron had nodded to Ryou and gave his son a pat on the back before leaving the room. Ryou sighed a bit as he picked up the book he dropped before looking out the window as he day dreamed. Marik grinnedwhen he noticed this beforepouncing on Ryou, "hey" he said.

Ryou jumped a bit as he turned his head. He calmed when he saw Marik "Hey" he said quietly.Marik grinned at stattling his brother, "you really need to expect the unexpected you are a wizard after all" he said leaving out the Voldie-twit factor.

Ryou had an hand on his heart as he calmed down "I know... I just Startle Easy I suppose" said Ryou with a sigh

Marik sighed, "I know you do, just like grandpa" he said getting a mishivious grin.

Ryou nodded a bit with a sigh, not noticing the Michivious grin on Marik's face

Marik laughed getting up and walking around the room

Ryou cocked his head then asked "Why are you doing that Marik?"

Marik shrugged, "I donno...just feel like somethings up..." he said looking out the window.

"Like What?" Ryou asked as he went over to Marik.

Marik shook his head, "not sure..." he said as he scanned the sky looking for the dark mark.

Mokuba found Ron (Where ever he was hiding) and tackled him over yelling "DADDY!".

Ron turned and picked Mokuba before the kid could knock him over, "hey champ, what's up?" he asked, smiling at the fact that champ was the nickname his dad called him.

Mokuba giggled as he smile at his Dad "Nothin' I'm Just... HYPER!" Mokuba shouted as he grinned.

Ron chuckled, "I see, been into the cookies?" he asked the little twinkle in his eye saying he was guilty to. Hermione grinned and held her wand to her throwt, "supper's ready" she said in load eccoing voice, she put her wand down.

"Mommy Gave me one... But you took them" Mokuba said with his tounge sticking out at him. "..." Ryou stood next to him as he looked at the sky before he looked towards the kitchen "Time for dinner".Marik nodded, "kay" he said heading out of the room and to the table sitting down emiditly. Ron nodded, "I know" he said with a cheeky grin, "ope supper time" he said heading for the kitchen with Mokuba still in his arms. When he was near the door he put his son down, and headed for his seat next to his wife.

Mokuba ran over and sat next to Seto, grinning. Seto smiled at Mokuba. Ryou sat next to Ron

Marik sat on the other side of Hermione. Hermione waited until everyone had got their food before getting her's

Ryou got his food as Did Seto. Seto got food for Mokuba. Mokuba looked at him mom then asked "When's Grampa and Granma gonna visit?" He askedRon stopped and looked at Mokuba, "hmmm donno, I thought they were suposed to come some time today" he said looking at hermione for confrimation. Hermione nodded, "yes, I'll go flo them" she said getting up. Marik just remained quiet while eating.

"Really?" Mokuba said as he bounced a bit. Seto was getting Mokuba to calm down asRyou ate his food quietly.

Hermione came back sighing, "their not home" she said muttering a reheating spell to her food. Marik glanced at Hermione he was on his seconed helping. Ron nodded but said nothing.

Ryou finished his food but sat quietly. Seto looked over then said "Maybe they're getting ready for that big family Reunion coming up... Are the Potter's Coming?" Seto asked Politey, he had a bit of a rivalry going with the oldest Potter boy. MeanwhileMokubacontinued to bounce on his seat

"That's probley it and Yes they are aswell as Draco " she said looking pointedly at a fuming Ron. Ron just stabed his food more viciously. Marik blinked, 'greaaaat, a weasley family get together how fun' he thought rolling his eyes.

Ryou inched away from Ron. Seto rolled his eyes a bit "Then The Mutt will be there" He said, talking about Joey. Mokuba blinked then started to ramble about how he wanted a puppyBoth Ron and Hermione sighed, "we can't get a puppy at the moment Mokuba, we've been through this"she said. Marik picked his plate up, "you done Ryou?" he asked.

Ryou nodded lightly "Yes". Marik picked up Ryou's plate and placed it in the sink. Ryou stood up and esxused himself as he walked out of the room. Marik went with Ryou not wanting to be in the room with the water works flowing.

Ryou sighed a bit as he looked at Marik "I hope dad can keep his cool" He said.

Marik nodded, "yep...as well as Draco..." he said shivering thinking about the last encounter.

Ryou nodded with a sigh "I hope Mom remembers those spells she learned to seperate those two" He said.

Marik laughed, "worse case sinaro she'll turn them into bouncing ferrits" he said with a snicker

Ryou smiled a bit then cocked his head "You think Bakura will be there?" He asked as a faint blush formed on his cheeks.

Marik raised an eyebrow, "yes, so well Joey, Malik, and Yume...as well as the potters" he said and amused look on his face, "why?" he asked.

Ryou blushed a bit more as he looked away "N-No reason" He said as he went over and looked out the window.

Marik raised his eyebrow but dessided to let it be.

Marik sighed, "I hear Bakura's single" he said thinking back to random gossip he picked up on, he didn't dare think about Malik.

Ryou turned and looked at Marik "Really?" He asked excitedly.

Ryou continued to blush as he looked out the window

Marik laughed, "yes, as far as I know" he said smiling at his brother.

Ryou blinked then turned as he gave a fake cough, blushing a bit at his quick reaction.

Marik laughed softly, "it is okay if you like him" he said.

_-MeanWhile In The Kitchen-_

"B-B-But Why?" Asked Mokuba with a big pout. Seto watched his little brother, quietly

Hermione fell silent, she knew the true reason but didn't want to tell Mokuba. Ron sighed, "because a puppy would be too much trouble at the moment" he said in a soft voice dispite the fact he was ready to bust with anger

"B-But I would take care of him and walk him and you wouldn't have to do a thing" Mokuba said, teary eyed. Seto continued to eat his foodRon sighed," how's this, when u get your hogwarts letter we'll get you a puppy instead of the standard pets, sound fair?" he asked. Hermione said nothing as she picked up ron and her plates and put them in the sink.

"Promise?" Mokuba said as he looked at Ron. Seto soon finished his food and looked over to see what his father would sayboth Ron and Hermione nodded. Hermione picked up Seto's plate when he was done and put it in the sink.

Seto smiled at Hermione "Thanks Mother" He said. Mokuba went under the table and hugged Ron "Thank you Daddy! and Mommy!"Hermione and Ron looked at each other sharing a smile before saying, "your welcome, now go wash up" they said. Hermione smiled taking the last of the dishes in the sink.

Mokuba nodded as he ran off to do so. Seto stood up then looked at Hermione "Do you Need help Mother?" he askedHermione shook her head, "no the sink will clean the dishes, the yard has been de gnomed thanks to Marik...cept get cleaned up" she said as father steped out of the house.

"Alright Right Mother" Seto said as he walked off. Mokuba ran over to Hermione and showed her his clean handsthere was a thud at the window nearest to Seto, it was a gray owl carring a letter. Hermione sighed, "that's very nice, now why don't you run off and play?" she said with a smile.

Seto gave a sweatdrop as he opened the window. Mokuba nodded as he ran off.the bird shook his head then puched on the cell waiting for Seto to take the letter, it was from Molly and Arther. Seto took the letter then brought to Hermione "Mother I have a letter for you" He said. Mokuba found Ron again and tried to sneak up on him. Ron was distracted as he lookedupat the trees.

Seto took the letter then brought to Hermione "Mother I have a letter for you" He said. Mokuba found Ron again and tried to sneak up on him. 

Hermione looked down and tok the letter and read it, "hmm it seems grandma and grandpa ran into a snag and well get here after Ginny and her kids and Harry with his" she said poketing the letter.

Seto nodded a bit as he smirked. He loved pissing off the 'mutt'. Hermione sighed, "I seriously don't know what I'm going to do about your father...I know he'll fight with Draco" she said with a frown

"Yes well I guess somethings are unaviodable" Seto said with a nod.

Hermione nodded, "I know but it's real dissapointing, I mean like Harry and Draco are being sivil why can't your father?" she asked as if it were the simplest question.

"Cause Father hates Mr. Malfoy more then anything in the world" Seto said with a shrug.

Hermione sighed, "I know...thank Merlin he doesn't know I invited Professor Snape" she said looking at Seto with slightly worried eyes.

"Mother... You'd better get the helmets and the bomb shelther cleaned out" Seto said.

Hermione nodded, Ron had good reason to hate snape, for she used to have a crush on him, but not anymore she was in love with Ron and content to be so, "heh don't I know it...well I guess I should prepare spear beds...the kids will unfortuntly be doubling up" she said.

Seto nodded then smiled "I'll help before i go to bed" He said.

Hermione smiled, "thank you Seto" she said gratful for his help, as she set to work.

_- In The other room with Ron and Mokuba-_

Mokuba tackled Ron over as he grinned "Hi Daddy!"Ron stumbled a bit, "hey" he said roughing up Mokuba's hair with his hand. Mokuba giggled as he looked up at RonRon smiled, "so what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I wanted to play with Daddy before bed" Mokuba said.

Ron laughed, "what did you wanna play?" he asked. Mokuba gave a slight shrug at the question.

Ron thenpicked Mokuba up piggie back style and jogs around gently.

Mokuba squealed as he smiled.Ron continued for a bit more until Mokuba's squeels were more quiet, then he tucked his son to his room and put him on the bed. Mokuba was sound asleep, looking adorable.

_-With Ryou and Marik-_

Ryou blushed some more as he looked at his socks. Marik sighed laying back on the bed, thinking about Malik, all thou he had more control over his blushingAfter a While Ryou sat down on the floor as he day dreamed.

Marik soon fell asleep growning at his dream. When Ryou noticed this He walked over then layed next to Marik, falling asleep

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione was done she hugged Seto and thanked him again, before she went to bed herself. Ron was awake and was muttering strong silencing charms.

* * *

Yume: Well that is the Next Chapter Folks. Sorry it's Sort but the next one should be coming up soon 

Ryou: Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Yume: Here Is the Next Chapter. Have Fun

* * *

_-At Malfoy Manor-_

Draco was arguing with Ginny cause he didn't want to go but knew he'd get forced to. Ginny glared at Draco, "get into the fire Draco" she said with Bakura and Jou standing by her side, poor Draco was out numbered.

Draco sighed at this then grumbled as he walked through the fire. Ginny grinned as she followed, her sons by her side. She gave Draco a big kiss when she got through. Draco returned the kiss then moved away from Hermione.

_-At the Weasley's-_

Ryou was waiting excitedly as he couldn't wait to see Bakura. Malik smiled a bitwhen he sawMarik as Yume was dusting herself off.

Bakura stumbled a bit as he entered the room, "I hate traveling by flew" hemuttered as heglanced around the room. Jou coughed a bit before he responded, "yeah no kidding" Hermione moved in to hug Ginny and maybe Draco if he allowed it.

Seto sighed as he sat in the kitchen, staring at the wall. Ryou was sitting in the living room, by the fireplace but seemed to perk up as He saw Bakura. Mokuba was running around, already hyper

Hermione found herself cursing her hair, it just wouldn't cooperate. Ron was at the door reading the daily prophet, "hmmmm another attack" he muttered. Marik sat calmly daydreaming.

Mokuba decided to startto bughis Mom.Hermione finally had her hair fixed and lead Mokuba back to the kitchen. The Fireplace flared up as someone was getting ready to come through. Malik stumbled out of the Fireplace, followed by Yume.

Ryou smiled happily as Bakura entered. Bakura nodded to Ryou, unsure why Ryou'd be so happy to see him. Ryou blushed a tiny bit but then calmed himself down as he willed the blush away. Seto heard Jou's voice then smirked as he stood up and looked into the room.

Yume was looking around the room, bored and Malik was starting to plot something. Jou sighed, going over to Yume looking equally bored. Marik looked at Malik, he knew he was plotting something but didn't say anything. Malik got a 'Day Dreaming' smile on his face as he plotted.

Ginny sighed, "please don't let my brother get to you" she whispered to Draco before he moved away. Both Ginny and Hermione got busy making snacks as well as setting up activities.Draco had nodded at Ginny before he left the room.

"Well It Seems the Mutt is here" Said Seto with a smirk.

Jou set his jaw, "I'm not a mutt, and obviously I'm here cause my family is" he said looking like his father did when facing Harry at school.

"Yes you are" Seto said with a smirk. He loved watching the blonde fume in anger.

Jou rolled his eyes, he promised his mom he wouldn't get into spats. He then walked over to Yume.Jou put an arm around Yume, "you okay?" he asked attempting to ignore Seto until he acted his age.

Yume blinked then nodded at Jou as she gave him a faint smile. Seto chuckled at Jou "Just like a Mutt. So easily distracted"

Jou sighed, "no I'm just not going to get into spats with you, I promised Mother I won't" he said before giving his sis a reassuring squeeze before getting up and heading to the kitchen, passing Seto calmly. When her Brother left Yume turned back and looked out the window again

"Chicken" Seto said, with a smirk, knowing that pissed him off more then being called a mutt.

Jou's eyes flashed red but calmed, "I'm not a chicken, I just simply wish keep my promise to my Mother, besides she's going to have enough problems with uncle" he said looking Seto in the eye.

"Your Still a Chicken and a wimp" Seto said.

Jou growled deep down in his throat, within seconds he had a hold of Seto and was pinning him to the wall, "I could say the same thing about you for listening to your mother's every whim" he said.

Seto snorted then said "At Least my Mother asks me for my help, Chicken Mutt" Seto said.

Jou growled, "your point? my Mother asks help of me whenever she needs it, it just so happens she prefers to have me keep my siblings happy" he said amazed he wasn't sneering at Seto.

"Happy hmm What kind of Happy?" Seto asked with a smirk, hinting towards what Malik and Bakura did.

Jou rolled his eyes, "like heck I would do that with my siblings Seto, that's just " he said shuddering, letting go of Seto as he did so.

Seto chuckled a bit "So the mutt has a few standards. Maybe I should Call you Pup then" He said the last part with a purr. Jou blushed a bit unable to say anything as he shuffled his feet. Seto smirked before hepoked Jou on the head and went into the kitchen, asking his mom if he could help

Jou blinked watching Seto leave for the kitchen, shaking his head he went to the living room then out to the patio, not sure who he'd find out there.

* * *

Bakura brushed the soot off then walked over to Ryou, sense his brother was too busy daydreaming, "hey" he said. 

"H-Hey" Ryou stuttered as he blushed slightly. Bakura smiled, silently laughing to himself. Ryou was smiling nervously at Bakura as he figetted

Bakura sighed, "Say Ryou, you know of anything fun we could do?" he asked.

Ryou blinked then looked away and blushed as she looked down "I-I don't K-Know" he said.

Bakura bit his lip thinking, "I know" he said tagging Ryou, "your it, betcha can't catch me" he said daring Ryou with his eyes.Ryou calmed his blush before he got up then went after Bakura. Bakura laughed running around, knowing Ryou'd catch him sooner or later. Ryou jumped at Bakura as soon as he was close enough

Bakura knew he was caught and laughed, "that makes me it" he said. Ryou nodded as he took off, giggling. Bakura grinned before goingafter Ryou. Ryou was rather fast from all the practise at Tag he had with Marik. Bakura grinned and went faster has he caught himself paying more attention to the boy's butt rather than where he was going.

Bakura put more speed into his running, he was fast too, and when he was with in reach he stuck out his hand trying to tag him.Ryou managed to turn away from Bakura.Bakura fallowed Ryou not really sure if he wanted to tag the boy or just continuously chase him. Ryou suddenly tripped then winced as he held his bleeding nose

"Ryou!" Bakura said panting falling to his knees in front of the boy, "Are you okay? you want me to get auntie Monie?" he asked concern in his voice and eyes.

"No" Ryou said as he shook his head, blood seeping through his fingers.

Bakura frowned, "kay...here use this" he said pulling out a handkerchief (green of course), he was tempted to pull the boy into his arms. Ryou took the Handkerchief and used it as he leaned against Bakura, slightly teary eyed.

Bakura wrapped his arms protectively around Ryou when the boy lean against him, "what tripped you?" he asked ready to kill a gnome if that was what did it

"It was an Accident" Ryou said as a Gnome hid from the view of the fuming male. Ryou leaned againstBakura as he covered his nose, happy that he was near the other boy.

Ryou's nose soon stopped bleeding but Bakura still held Ryou unwilling to let go.

* * *

Marik continued watching Malik, if Malik thought he was pulling a prank at his house without him being involved Malik had another thing coming. Malik's grin started to get bigger as he continued to day dream. 'that does it' Marik thought as he walked over to Malik and got real close, "whatare you plotting?" he said in a low enough whisper only Malik would hear. 

Malik shivered a bit before he smiled shyly at Marik "Mmm wouldn't you like to know?" He said.Marik smiled at the shiver he caused Malik to have, "yeah I would, sense this is my house, I know the best places to hide, set up pranks..anything you name it" he said leaving the rest of the sentence for Malik's mind to make.

Malik smirked a bit then said "Well It's a prank directed towards Mr. Potter and My Father" He started. 

Marik smirked, "I like it already" he said. Malik grinned a bit as he got the slight praise. Marik was smiling thinking about how his father would be shocked that he wasn't the target.Malik went into his daydream state again after a few seconds. Marik sat there waiting patiently for the blonde to come out of his day dream.

Malik continued to daydream a bit "We need rope... and we need to take they're wand away" He said to Marik. Marik bit his lip, "the rope will be easy, but potter's wand won't be...I'm to sure about your fathers wand either" he said thinking.

"hmmm" Malik murmured then grinned "If we get that Idiot Yami away we can have Yugi get the wand from Harry and Yume can get my father's wand" He said. Marik smiled nodding, "sounds like a plan, I think I can get Mokuba to distracted Yami for a bit" he said grinning at the genius before him.

"Sounds Good" Malik said with a grin. Marik smiled, "I'll go and talk to Mokuba, so he can already think of a million and one things he as to show the potter-twit." he said getting to his feet

Malik nodded "And I'll talk to Yume" He said walking over to his sister.

* * *

Draco was out on the Patio, looking upwards at the sky, a bored look on his face. Jou sighed and joined his Father. Draco looked at Jou "Are you alright?" He asked. 

Jou looked up at his father before he answered "just confused"as he wasthinking about Seto purring.

"About?" Draco asked as he turned to fully face his son

Jou sighed, "my sexuality" he said, trusting his father not to laugh at him.

"What about it?" Draco asked as he looked at his son.

Jou sighed, "well Seto purred at me and it caused a weird reaction in me...not my usual anger for the boy" he said looking at his Father.

"Hmmm I See" Draco said as he looked at his son.

Jou sighed, "yeah..." he trailed off in a small voice, he knew that Draco didn't like what his siblings did, so he wasn't sure what his father would do about this.

"What you do is your Choice... Just don't tell your Grandfather" Draco said, understand how his son felt

Jou nodded, "defiantly won't tell him, I don't plan on getting cruciod to near death" he said the fear all to evident in his voice.

"Good" Draco said before he gave his son a hug.Jou hugged his father back as he smiled a bit.

Draco smiled a bit then said "Next time comfort him and those feelings. Ignoring them won't do you any good" Draco said in a knowing voice. Jou didn't question his father's advise just simply knew it was right. Draco let go of Jou then went inside.

* * *

Marik took off guessing where the boy might be. Mokuba was eating a cookie the he stole from the cookie jar. 

"Mokuba, can I talk to ya? for a bit" Marik asked.

"Okies" Mokuba said.

Marik waited bit until the adults had moved off, "can I get you to hangout with Yami?" he asked.

"Why? and What's in it for me?" Asked Mokuba. Yes he had learned from Marik well.

Marik thought for a minute, "because I wanted to talk with Yugi one on one, and if you do this I'll give you my desert for two weeks, that includes cookies, brownies, ice cream, basically whatever Mom gives for desert" he said.

Mokuba grinned happily "Okay" He said.

Marik grinned, "thanks" he said as he left to find Malik.

* * *

Malik talked to his sister for a bir. After Malik was done he was smirking a bit. "well?" Marik asked has he drew near to Malik. 

"She said she would" Malik said

"and Mokuba will distract Yami for us"Marik said with a grin.

Malik grinned "Excellent" He said clapping his hands together.

* * *

_-Meanwhile At the Potter House-_

Yami sighed as he watched his family get ready. He had been ready for a while now. Sirius was in his dog form and Sitting by Yami. He scratched the collar on his neck in a grumpy manner. Yugi was fidgeting, sitting on the couch ashe was scared of flewing places. Harry rushed about locking and warding things.

"Dad Come On! Were Late!" Shouted Yami

"Aright Yami!" he said taking a hold of Yugi's hand, "you're gonna have to take padfoot with you while Yugi and I f0llow" he said as Yugi attempted to cut the blood off from clutching so hard.

Yami noddedbefore he grabbed Padfoot's collar. The Two went to the Fireplace and Yami shouted the destination. When he came out Padfoot was tackled by a Black blur "A DOGGY!" Shouted Mokuba as he hugged the black dog

Harry and Yugi went through next, Harry looked around the room, "Hermione, Ron, Ginny we're here" he said. letting go of Yugi's hand. Yugi looked at Mokuba then padfoot and chuckled.

Marik smirked, "their here" he said.

* * *

_-Back at the Weasley's-_

Mokuba kept going on and on about how cute the puppy was and that he was going to get one when he went to Hogwarts

Yugi laughed, "I see" he said patting Sirius on the head.

Harry made his way over to Hermione and Ginny hugging each in turn.

Draco then came into the room. He smirked a bit "Well Your Finally Here Potter" He said with a sneer.

Harry turned and smiled at Draco, "nice to see you to Maloy" he said.

* * *

Mokuba kept going on and on the brought Padfoot over to his mom "Mommy Look at Yami and Yugi's Puppy" He said as he hugged the dog. Hermione looked at the dog then looked at Harry and they shared an all knowing moment.

* * *

Yugi stood there looking around in boredom. Marik smiled, "whenyou can talk to Yugi, I'll go get the rope" he said in a hushed voice. Malik nodded before Mokuba went up to Yami and dragged him off to see his toys. 

Malik went over then whispered in Yugi's ear "Yugi. If you can get your dad's wand for a bit I'll give you a Five Pound bag of candy" Malik whispered.

Yugi nodded eagerly then went to his father, pulling on his pant leg, "may I borrow you wand for a bit daddy?" he asked wide eyed. Harry nodded giving the boy his wand and Yugi walked away. Yume walked up to her dad and asked if she could see his wand after she got it she walked over to Malik.

Marik appeared with rope, none of his siblings nor adults would care he was always torturing the gnomes one way or another they would figure he was going to kill them this time.

* * *

Seto moved pasted his mom and wandered outside. When he saw the mutt he turned to leave. Jou turned in time to see Seto turning to leave, "err" his voice failed. 

Seto looked over his shoulder "Yes Pup?" He hissing a bit

Jou raised his brow at the hiss, "what's gotyou upset?" he asked berating himself as he stood there leaning against the post.

"Nothing I'm just wondering why a Dog is staring at me" Seto said simply.

"Oh...sorry" he said remembering that Seto normally called him along the lines of that.

* * *

Malik smiled then waited until the room emptied out a bit. He then moved and placed the rope to trip his Father up. After the usual fight Malik tripped Draco causing him to fall on Harry. And Then they're lips collided. 

Harry blushed eyes going wide. Draco blushed but it quickly faded. He was just too shocked to move. Malik smirked then quickly moved so he was outside, dragging Marik along with him

Harry stood there unlike Draco he couldn't get control of his face. Draco was staring at Harry a bit. Harry stared right back at Draco, it looked like there was a battling going on in his head.

* * *

Yume was sitting outside as she twirled Draco's wand soon Yugi went out side, eager to start levitating things. Ron was pacing out side. 

Mokuba brought Yami outside but not through were the prank was going on. . Malik was grinning like an Idiot.

Marik smiled, "that was fun" he said.

"Yes It was" He said, still grinning like an Idiot.

* * *

Mokuba smiled as he and Padfoot played but then cried out as a spell missed him by an Inch. Mokuba was fearfully moving away from a Death Eater as Padfoot stood in front of him and growled. Yume tried to go in the direction but was grabbed by someone by the hair. She gave a yell.

* * *

Seto jumped them looked for his brother from the porch J ou did the same cept he was looking for Yume.

* * *

Malik looked around as he heard Yume's scream Marik went silent his bad feeling was back but it was companied by his brother's scream, "Fuck!" he swore looking around for who was Attacked.

* * *

Hermione and Ron freaked grabbing their wands and heading to aid of their son.

* * *

Harry's eyes flashed, he was worried, "shit...Mokuba's in danger" he said. Draco got to his feet then felt for his wand before he swore lightly. Seto went running past Draco and out the door as he looked for Mokuba.

* * *

Bakura heard the shot, "Ryou we need to get in the house now!" he said getting to his feet pulling Ryou up with him 

Ryou looked confused then realized who yelled, "But Mokuba screamed" Ryou said as he tried to go in the direction on the scream. Bakura froze howeverwhen he heard his twin, "Yume!" he said anger flush in his face, he looked at Ryou, "alright calm down will ya? stay with me at least untilyou see your brother kay?" he said. He had arms still around a struggling Ryou. Ryou blinked then nodded a bit as he calmed down slightly.

* * *

Marik was pissed, as he started at a dead run towards where he heard Mokuba. Seto saw Marik and ran with him. The two saw padfoot jump at the deatheater, biting into the man's arm, causing him to cry out. Mokuba looked about ready to cry 

Marik barely looked at Seto has he focused on Mokuba, "get over toour brother" he said has he stood in between Mokuba and the death eater being attacked by padfoot

Seto nodded as he went over and grabbed Mokuba. Mokuba clung to Seto as he cried. Ryou ran over to Marik once he reached them, being released by Bakurabut ducked as a cursed was sent at him from the Death Eater getting attacked.

Marik smirked, "dog move!" he said as he went into a high kick aimed at the death eaters balls. Padfoot jumped out of the way and the Death eater went down

* * *

Yugi was freaking sending stunning curses every which way with his father's wand. Yami went behind Yugi and hugged him to get him to calm down. Yugi clutched at Yami, handing their father's wand to him, as he shook in fear.Yami held the wand as he comforted his twin.

* * *

Ginny was already outside with Hermione and Ron fighting.

* * *

Harry was actually looking at Draco and willing to follow his lead. Draco sighed as he looked at Harry "I suppose you don't have your wand Either?" 

"no, Yugi wanted it..I thought he wanted it to practice defense" Harry said feeling like an idiot. Draco sighed as he rubbed his temples a bit. Harry ducked down and moved to a window, he sighed.

Harry jumped to his feet and ran to the fire place, throwing flu powder in he called Dumbledore and the order, he pulled his head out and looked at Draco, "help's on the way" he said.

Draco nodded a bit as he looked out the window. Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Yume yelled out again as her hair was pulled again as the man who was holding her fingers decided to wander. 

Bakura nodded and headed off towards where Mokuba yelled, when Ryou's other brothers where in site he let go of Ryou. Bakura fell silent stopping stretched his sense to his twin hoping she'd give him some sort of clue.

Yume whimpered as she struggled from the wandering hands "B-BAKURA, JOU!" She shouted the yelped as she was hit. Malik was looking around for Yume's voice.

Bakura was at a dead Run as he passed Malik, "I can sense where she is," he yelled. Jou's eyes flashed he ran before either dad could stop him, he quickly caught up with Bakura. Malik ran after his twin and Bakura. Yume whimpered louder as she struggled.

Bakura reached the death eater giving the death eater a good hard punch. Jou went for the death eaters hand and bit hard drawing blood.

The Death Eater yelled out and let Yume go. Yume jumped at her twin and held onto him as she shivered, looking like she was going to cry. Malik caught up to his twin and Bakura, panting a bit.

Bakura held her before coxing her to go behind them as he continued using the death eater as a punching bag. Jou let go tearing a good chunk of flesh out, he spat on the ground and continued fighting.

Yume hid behind her twin as she held onto Bakura as she cried a bit. Malik sighed a bit.

Lucius stalked closer to Ginny but it went unoticed as sheran to her kids, "Yume, Malik, Bakura, Jou, are you guys alright?" she asked her back turned, as the death eater was getting closer.

Yume looked over a nodded a bit. Malik turned his head and then his eyes widened a bit "mom watch out!" He shouted pointing behind her but knowing in his heart that it was too late.

Lucius snarled the killing curse. Ginny turned in time to be hit; she screamed a blood-chilling scream while Lucius laughed. Bakura grabbed Yume in a heartbeat watching their mom's body fall to the ground. Jou's eyes were blazing as he stood took a step closer, "COWARD!" he yelled. Lucius continued laughing.

Draco stumbled then fell to his knees as he heard the curse and Ginny's scream. Yume struggled a bit as she looked at Bakura, confused. Malik looked shocked then started to run at Lucius "You Bastard!" He screamed

Jou lunged into an attack along side his twin. Bakura blinked we need dad, "Father" he yelled desperate to get there father there. Draco was currently in shock. Malik continued to run as anger filled him completely

Ron and Hermione were there in a flash, "Exspelliearmus!" they shouted as Lucius went flying several feat. Hermione went to the kids, as Ron stupefied Lucius. The order arrived just then, Remus among them.

* * *

Draco shut his eyes as tears fell from his eyes. Harry moved closer to Draco and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Harry then got down on the ground and pulled the blonde into a hug, offering the shoulder to cry on. Draco turned before he buried his face as he cried into Harry's shoulder.

Harry continued to hold him, rubbing circles comfortingly in Draco's back. Draco slowly stopped his tears as he leaned against him. Harry had tears of his own but they were of a loss of friend, but he remained calm as he held Draco.

Draco was silent as he leaned against Harry. Harry thenkissed Draco like he had done when his wife was upset. Draco blinked in surprise but melted into the kiss.Harry at the moment didn't dare deepen the kiss but he poured his soul into it.

Harry slowly broke the kiss, "we should head to our children" he said cupping Draco's cheek. Draco nodded a bit as he got to his feet.

Harry managed to get them both up, "Draco, know this I'll always be there for you" he said looking at the blonde before heading to the door.

* * *

Malik stopped then went to his mother's body as he cried a bit. Yume struggled a bit, still confused. Bakura sighed tears rolling down his cheek, "I warn you Yume, don't look" he said letting go of her. Jou didn't look he couldn't bear it he ran for it, tears in his eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of his siblings, he wasn't watching who he passed in the process. Yume blinked then hugged Bakura "Ok..." she murmured as she hid her face into Bakura's shirt. Malik cried as he looked at his mother's dead body 

Seto saw him "..." He left Mokuba with Marik before he ran after the boy. Mokuba was confused why the others were crying. Mokuba then pulled on Marik's pant leg "Marik... what's going on?" Marik looked at Mokuba, he wasn't good at telling people bad news, "well ...you see..."he trailed off. Ryou smiled at him then took Mokuba and jerked his head to Malik as he looked at Marik. Marik took the meaning and headed for Malik, he knelt down beside Malik. Ryou explained a bit to Mokuba then went over to Bakura.

Yami had hidden Yugi's face when Ginny was killed. Yugi didn't argue and just berried his head, he wasn't dumb he knew what happened he just hoped it wasn't Yume. Yami held onto Yugi as he sighed a bit.

Bakura held her and moved closer to Malik placing a hand on his back. Marik sighed and went to Mokuba and held him thankful the kid was alive. Bakura was crying, but he a had a vengeful look in his eyes.

* * *

Remus was face to snout with a dog. Padfoot gave a doggy grin and licked Remus all over. Remus smiled, "I recognize your sent anywhere" he said. Padfoot barked a bit, grinning.

* * *

Jou kept running until he reached the other side of the yard, be broke down and cried. Seto ran over to Jou. He knelt down behind him and collected the boy in his arms "Cry on me if you need to Pup" He murmured in a gentle tone.Jou clung to Seto crying, he was muttering has he cursed his grandfather. Seto just held his puppy as he rubbed his back. 

Jou crying slowed as anger consumed him, "Why? Why did he do it?" he asked pulling up to look at Seto.

"I Don't know" Seto said honestly as he held the pup. Seto gave Jou a kiss on the head as he held him. Jou leaned into Seto, he was sniffing and his throat hurt from crying. Jou continued sniffing for a bitbut his eyes were begging Seto never to leave.Seto hugged him some more and nuzzled him a bit to show that he wouldn't

Jou tried to get his breathing under control, after all his mom wouldn't have wanted him to cry himself sick. Jou coughed a few times before falling asleep in Seto's arms. Seto liftedJou up then brought him back to the house

* * *

Malik turned and cried into Marik's chest. Marik held Marik as he murmured comforting words into the other's ears. Marik then glanced at Ryou, with a look that said 'I knew something bad was going to happen' 

Malik continued to cry and Ryou nodded at Marik as he hugged Bakura. Bakura cried clinging to Ryou the moment he was there. Ryou blinked then held onto Bakura. Bakura continued, crying harder at hearing Yume cry.

Bakurastarted coughing from crying soo much, his eyes were blood shot. After a few minutes Bakura sighed, "Ryou I wanna go inside" he said looking up at Ryou.

Ryou nodded before he brought Bakura inside the house.

* * *

Hermione sighed, as Ron levitated Lucius over to them and dropped him roughly. 

Yume was still confused but didn't want to look. Hermione came around and picked Yume up, holding her close.Yume blinked at Hermione as she looked at her confused.

Hermione sighed, "Yume honey, Your Mom didn't survive the attack" she said in gentle and sorrow filled voice looking at Yume.

Yume blinked in confusion "What do you mean?" She asked.

Hermione sighed tears rolling down, "I mean there was one last death eater we didn't know about and he...he killed your mom" she said keeping her voice gentle.

"What? ... No... No Your Lying" Yume said as tears filled her eyes.Hermione was crying, "then...look for yourself..." she said.

Yume quivered as she looked over. She struggled out of Hermione's arms and ran over to her mother's body "Mom?.. Mom? Mommy!" Yume shouted as she shook her mother's body, crying.

Hermione put her down and went to cry. Ron was pail he hadn't moved. Dumbledore approached looking deeply saddened.

Yume continued to try and wake her mother as she cried. Ryou looked at Yume, as he brought Bakura into the house, looking sad. Yami looked over as well "..."

Yugi looked up, "we need to go to her Yami" he said trying to head in that direction. Ron promptly walked a few passes away and vomited badly. Hermione was off on her own, crying.

Yami nodded a bit as he followed Yugi. Yume continued to try to wake up her mother as she cried.

Yugi made it over to Yume but he didn't know what to say.

Harry was walking slowly as if in a nightmare, he looked at Draco. Draco went over and pulled Yume away from the body as he held her, the girl turned and cried against Draco, shaking a bit

This Family get-together turned out for the worse to say the least

* * *

Sora: Well that's the next Chapter... Yes it was a bit sad and No I do not have anything against Ginny but please Read and Review. Also I would like to say that Ideas are always welcomed. 

Ryou: Oh And Sora-chan would like me to say that she is going to need students for when the children get to hogwarts. Here's the Bio:

**Name**:

**Family**: (Can'ts be Potter, Weasley(Ron and Hermione part. From other parts of the Weasley family is alright)or Malfoy)

**Age**:

**House**:


End file.
